In Debt
by Amy Mizuno
Summary: Duo's dad ran away and let the poor boy to take care of the problem that had left behind....


Author: Amy Mizuno

Rating: PG-13 for now

Pairings: 1+2, might be 1x2/2x1 later…

Warnings: Yaoi, AU

Archives: Star's Gaze, DHML, fanfiction.net, my site….. If you want it, please send e-mail to deathscythe_shinigami@hotmail.com. 

Disclaimer: None of the g-boys belongs to me. I'm just borrowing them for a while.

Notes: This is something that I came up during the Chemistry class…I knew that I should pay attention, but I just couldn't help it ^^;;; Tell me what do you think about it 'k? 

In Debt Prologue

"DAD!" A braided boy, wearing his school uniform, was knocking loudly on a closed bedroom door. "Are you awake? It's seven already. Didn't you say that you have an important meeting today?" 

"Solo? Mike?" The long-haired boy step into another bedroom in which two seven-year-olds slept. "Hey! Wake up now two of you! Or there will be no breakfast left." Then the boy went to the kitchen, put the apron on, and started to prepare breakfast. 

Ever since Mrs. Maxwell's death after giving birth to the Maxwell twins, Solo and Mike, Duo Maxwell was the one who took care of everything in the household, doing chores, preparing the meals, going for grocery shopping, taking care of the troublemakers……..

"Bro?" Solo rubbed his eyes sleepily. "What do we have for breakfast?" 

"Good morning Solo. What do you want? Pancakes or toast?" Duo smiled at his little brother. 

"I want pancakes!!!" Mike shouted before Solo could say anything. 

"Hey, he asked me first." Solo protested. 

"So what? It's not that there would be any difference." His twin brother bit back. 

"Duo!" Mr. Maxwell busted into the small kitchen while putting his jacket on. "Give me a piece of toast. I am going to be late!" 

It was just another ordinary morning for the Maxwell family. 

* * * * * *

"DAD?!" Duo called. "Time to wake up!" 

"Solo? Mike?" He walked into his little brothers' room. He couldn't believe it when he saw the two empty beds in front of him. 

The braided American raised his eyebrows. "They actually woke up before I did?" When he got to the kitchen, it was eerily quiet and empty. A sense of panic raced through the boy. He ran through the whole house, trying to find his two baby brothers, but it seemed like they weren't playing hide and seek with him this time. He then rushed to his father's door and banged loudly on it. 

"Dad! Dad!" The youth pounded urgently. "Solo and Mike are missing." 

After a whole minute of silence, there had been no sign that his father was awake. He tried again. "Dad? Are you up? I am coming in." 

He turned the doorknob and went in his father's bedroom. And surprisingly, there was no one in it. 

The long-haired boy was puzzled. "Where did they all go?" 

Then he went back downstairs and saw a creamy white envelope sitting on the coffee table of the living room. He approached the table and took a look at the white envelope. It was addressed to him. Curiosity won over, the braided teen opened the envelope and pulled out two papers, which were written in his father's messy writing. 

_ Duo, _

I know that by the time you get this letter, you'll have already realized that there's no one, beside yourself, in the house. 

Now, listen to what I have to tell you first before you get angry. There's a reason why I am gone without telling you. 

I've been having problems with the company for quite a while now, and for not telling you, it's because I don't want to make you worry. Anyways, so there're problems with the business, and…. I borrowed money from people, but I don't have enough money to pay back……so I have decide to run…

About the kids, they caught me packing my stuff and insisted on come with me, so I brought them along. Don't worry too much; I will take good care of them. Consider that you are having a vacation without the two troublemakers. 

And by the way, there would be a few people coming for the money after I am gone, take care of them for me 'k? 

I will write you letters once in a while to tell you how we are doing. So I will see you when I come back. 

Love,   
Dad

PS. We will be good bro. Don't worry about us.  
Solo, Mike 

Duo stared at the two papers that were in his hands, totally shocked. He couldn't believe that his dad actually did that to him. 

"Aw man! Dad, what have you gotten me into now?" The long-haired boy wailed. 

End of Prologue

Author's Notes:   
Should I continue? Please tell me what you think. 

Amy


End file.
